Kingslayer
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Koniec świata w nieco innej wersji. Aizen, jego przemyślenia, jego działania, jego uczucia (fakt, że je posiada czyni to opowiadanie niespecjalnie kanonicznym). Tytuł i w ogóle całe opowiadanie inspirowane piosenką. Aizen też.


„_Burn them all." _

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego marzenie się spełni, nigdy – jego plany powstawały co prawda z różnych powodów, ale dwa główne zdecydowanie zdominowały inne. Mimo, że w głębi duszy doskonale wiedział, że to będzie trudne, może nawet niewykonalne, nie poddawał się, choćby tylko dla uspokojenia samego siebie. Powtarzał sobie, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł, że to już koniec, że _tego_ nie da się zniszczyć, ale pojawiała się nadzieja, że tym razem się uda, że może jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Że to nic, że nie może nikomu zaufać, że jakaś jego część umarła wiele, wiele lat temu, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o _tym_, czego nazwy nigdy nie wymawiał. Że to nic, że jego jedyna zaufana osoba postanowiła go zamordować. Nauczył się myśleć o ludziach i shinigami jak o narzędziach, będących środkiem do celu. Nauczył się myśleć tak o sobie i swoim zanpaktou – przecież jeśli są rzeczy, za które warto zginąć, to istnieją też rzeczy, za które warto stracić duszę. Że jeśli cały świat żywych i umarłych może posłużyć za środek do celu, to on też może.

„_He said the same thing he'd been saying for hours."_

Nikt nie założył, że to on może mieć rację, przecież ich generał był _nieomylny_, prawda? Tak nieomylny, że ignorując własne słowa, użył bankai w walce z przeciwnikiem, co do którego był pewny, że będzie w stanie je co najmniej unieszkodliwić. Tak nieomylny, że sam, przez własną głupotę pozbawił się najpotężniejszej broni. A banda ślepo wierzących w niego kretynów zrobiła to samo. On wziąłby wszystkie zmienne pod uwagę i ułożył odpowiedni układ równań, po drodze go rozwiązując. Staruszek tego nie zrobił i – gdyby miał grób – zapewne by się w nim przewracał, patrząc na to, co wyrabiają jego podwładni. Prawdopodobnie ze śmiechu.

„_Did he plead for a reprieve?"_

Niedługo potem przyszedł Yhwach ze swoją propozycją. Oczywiście, że ją wyśmiał. Oczywiście, że tak! Ma tylko jeden cel i po bitwie w Fałszywej Karakurze jego obsesja była już szeroko znana. Przecież to było wiadome, że akurat on się nie ugnie nawet w więzieniu, nawet przykuty do krzesła, nawet zapieczętowany na dwadzieścia tysięcy lat. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie miał już niczego – ani duszy zaprzedanej jednemu tylko celowi, ani ciała stanowiącego tylko pojemnik tylko dla Hougyoku, ani zanpaktou, obecnie zniszczonemu. To tylko środki do celu, tylko narzędzia, ale dlaczego każde poświęcenie tak bolało, dlaczego czasami nie potrafił zrozumieć powodów swojego postępowania, dlaczego cel znajdował się coraz to dalej i dalej?

„_Did he called you a traitor?"_

Dostał szansę. Wykorzystał ją. Zmusił się do tego, żeby nie myśleć o Yhwachu, który zapewne umożliwił mu ucieczkę tylko dla swoich własnych celów. Oczywiście, będą wierzyć, że to był przypadek. Tak, przypadek, w końcu każdy jest w stanie wytworzyć wybuch niszczący pieczęci Centrali 46. Tak, byle Kurosaki by to zrobił walcząc z hollowem, ale tym razem go tam nie było i niedługo zaczną się domyślać, co właściwie się stało. Miał dużo czasu. Bardzo dużo, biorąc pod uwagę to, że właśnie trwała wojna i Gotei 13 najwyraźniej musiało się przegrupować, co było sformułowaniem stanowczo na wyrost. Gotei 13 najwyraźniej musiało się nawrzeszczeć na siebie nawzajem i dać się poranić wszystkim możliwym osobom - tak brzmi lepiej. I prawdziwiej. Przybycie Straży Królewskiej uratowało ich życia.

„_I never asked."_

Bogu dzięki za siedemnaście miesięcy więzienia. Chociaż nie, może nie jemu, w końcu Bóg niedługo umrze i to naprawdę cholernie miło z jego strony, prawda? Dlaczego ludzie zapomnieli, dlaczego Król Dusz zapomniał, dlaczego Dywizja 0 zapomniała o tym, że Hougyoku – nieskończenie potężne Hougyoku, jak sami je nazwali – spełnia życzenia? No cóż, idealiści snujący swoje idealne scenariusze dla idealnego świata, w którym nie było dla niego miejsca po prostu nie pomyśleli o tym, że ktoś chciałby zabić Króla Dusz – Boga – i tym samym zniszczyć wszystko, co stworzył? Nikt nie zauważył tego, że na świecie istnieje ta jedna, jedyna osoba, przypadkiem posiadająca artefakt, który umożliwia jej zabicie Króla własnymi rękami?

„_What did the Mad King said when you stabbed him in the back?"_

Bóg powinien umierać trudniej. Powinien być otoczony strażą – obecnie zajętą treningiem Kurosakiego i jego przyjaciół, to takie słodkie, prawda? Powinien się chociaż bronić. Nie powinien ginąć od zwykłego ciosu w plecy, nie będącego nawet wyjątkowo potężnym atakiem. Bóg w ogóle nie powinien umierać. Tak właśnie myślał, gdy przebijał cienkie oparcie jego tronu, przebijając równocześnie jego plecy, jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i jeszcze, _umieraj, sukinsynie_, _zabiorę cię ze sobą do Piekła!_ Tak właśnie myślał, gdy słabnące reiatsu zaalarmowało Straż i ich podopiecznych. Tak właśnie myślał, gdy wbiegali do sali tronowej, przerażeni, niezdolni do zrobienia czegokolwiek. A tymczasem on śmiał się, naprawdę radośnie, bo w końcu to się stało, lata planowania nie poszły na marne, mógł przestać udawać i intrygować, mógł być sobą, chociaż przez te kilka sekund przed końcem świata! Ktoś go zaatakował, nie zauważył kto, ale miecz rozpadł się na kawałki, podobnie jak jego właściciel i to takie cudowne wiedzieć, że ciało Króla Dusz rozpadnie się razem z nim, że to samo dzieje się w Soul Society, i w Hueco Mundo, i w Świecie Żywych, i w Piekle, _mam cholerną nadzieję, że dla niego też jakieś się znajdzie_, i Sousuke Aizen śmiał się nawet widząc własne, rozpadające się na kawałki ciało.

„_And what about Aerys Targaryen?"_

* * *

**Cytaty pochodzą z serialu "Gra o Tron", sezon 1, odcinek 3 (polecam, bardzo). I tak, najwyraźniej nie potrafię pisać opowiadań, które kończą się chociaż w połowie dobrze. Albo w ogóle w których dzieje się cokolwiek dobrego. Pisane przy piosence Adama WarRocka "Kingslayer" ( youtube . watch?v=iVkSX3RXVUY - oczywiście bez spacji, ale po co i komu ja to w ogóle mówię :)**


End file.
